


Wearing Red Means You're Mine

by HK44



Series: Prompts: 2017 Edition! [8]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: So maybe an all-red wardrobe wasn’t totally tacky.Just… only on Billy.Only ever on Billy.





	Wearing Red Means You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Thanks for writing the angst it fuels me! If you have time maybe Jason annoying the team cause he gets super smug if billy wears his clothes or the color red!

If their lives were a 90′s superhero show, they’d probably be caught wearing their Ranger colours a lot more. Jason tried really hard to imagine an all red wardrobe.

He couldn’t.

It was just way too damn tacky.

Billy seemed to be embracing it though. Unintentionally though. That was obvious enough. What with his accidental grabbing of blue plates and blue binders and blue pens at every available moment. Jason wondered if he’d ever noticed or if he was just completely unaware every time.

Everyone else’s colours, including Jason’s, weren’t ever considered though. Purple, never black. Orange, never yellow. Or red. No pink either.

Just blue.

It was kinda cute how closely tied he’d become to his Ranger form.

So when Billy walked into Trini’s room, his blue bag already sliding off to the floor and blue sneakers squeaking across the floor, Jason grinned and filed the mental image of it all way for the billionth time.

And then he realized that Billy was wearing his shirt.

Not any shirt.

His red Ranger one. A joke gift that Kim had given everyone. A shirt for their Ranger.

And Billy was wearing it.

“Uh… nice shirt, Billy,” Kim said Zack’s lap. “Isn’t that… Jason’s?”

Billy’s bag hit the floor, loud. He pulled out his shirt, looking at the image like he wasn’t even aware of what he’d put on that morning. He glanced back at Kim and smiled. “Yes, it is.”

Kim ducked her head, smiling. Behind her, Zack was grinning loose and wild. Billy didn’t seem to notice their overly amused looks as he glanced at Jason, who was staring at him. “I found it in my bag yesterday. You probably have my jacket.”

“Uh-” Jason’s voice cracked. “Y-yeah. Probably, Billy.”

Billy frowned. “Do you want me to take it off?”

And Jason was spiraling across the bed, frantic “No!” echoing out of his mouth, loud, until he was standing up in front of Billy, close, close, close up to him. He relaxed at Billy’s alarmed look and laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “No, no, it’s fine, Billy. You look-” _Like you’re mine_. “-good.”

Billy smiled bright. “Okay!” He scratched the inside of his wrist. “Trini said to help her with the cookies once I got up here so I’m going to go now.”

“Okay, Billy,” Jason murmured, ducking quickly to give him a brief kiss on the cheek.

Billy bumped his hand against Jason’s, soft and fleeting, like he did when he was pleased and wanted to be romantic but wasn’t up for anything public. They watched him leave. Jason licked his lips. In the back of his mind, he was working out how difficult it’d be to get Billy to wear more of his clothes or just more _red_.

Blue and red.

Nothing else.

Or maybe just all red, all the time.

“Well…” Zack chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kim’s chest. “That was new.”

“Yeah,” Kim laughed.

“You think he’d wear my shirt if I asked?”

“No!” Jason snapped, a burst of jealous rage pounding through him. It was quick and left him dazedly lightheaded. He flushed, halfway embarrassed. “I mean-”

“Relax, J-Man.” Zack stuck his hands up, defensive. “I don’t want your boy. Got my special girl.” He licked a stripe up Kimberly’s neck, that left her shrieking and swatting him, partially annoyed.

She rolled out of his lap and gave him a look to which he grinned wildly. Rolling her eyes, she turned to Jason and crossed her arms. “I never struck you for the possessive type.”

“I’m not possessive,” Jason huffed. “I just-” He swallowed thickly, refusing to meet their knowing eyes. “He wouldn’t look good in black, that’s all.”

“That’s racist,” Zack said and Jason rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, Zack. It’s a one-time thing.” Jason rolled up his sleeves. “He literally only wears _his_ colour. No one else’s. I don’t think Billy’s gonna detract from that routine.”

* * *

Maybe it was God trying to punish him for bitch-slapping so many villains into space or maybe it was God trying to thank him for that but Billy wore a lot more red and a lot more of Jason’s clothes over the next few weeks. It was easy enough to understand. They’d both bring over a change of clothes whenever they slept over the other’s house (which was slowly becoming an every weekend thing) and Billy would just _accidentally_  grab something of Jason’s and put it on the next day without thinking.

Except for the part where it was increasingly happening all the time with clothes that didn’t fit Jason’s bulkier frame anymore. Stuff that had been pushed to the back of his closet to be forgotten until spring cleaning and clothes drives.

And everything was _red_.

Everything Billy took was red and Jason _knew_ , just like they’d all _knew_ , that he didn’t own a large array of red clothing. An all-red wardrobe was tacky and Jason preferred variance. And not looking tacky.

Which meant that Billy was _looking_ for this stuff.

Which meant that Billy either planned it all along or had noticed Jason’s really and _very-much-into-it_  behaviour when it came to his Ranger shirt the first time and was trying to make Jason lose his damn _mind_.

And Jason couldn’t find his Red Ranger shirt anymore and was convinced that Billy had just pretty much stolen it despite how much the other boy denied it. He didn’t mind, of course. Vanity was never really part of Jason’s style but…

He wondered if it was vain to be incredibly turned on and smug every time Billy wore _his_  colours and _his_ clothes.

Trini seemed to think so.

“If you keep _drooling_  on my food, I’m gonna kill you next time we train,” she threatened, pushing away their shared fries.

Jason was staring at Billy, who was walking over, completely forgone all other colours and just shrouded in _red_.

And he was wearing Jason’s Red Ranger shirt again.

With the back of his hand, Jason wiped his mouth and stood up. Maybe it was simulation of punishment and reward. Reward for doing good and saving the world. Punishment for being so _openly turned on by Billy_.

At this rate, Jason really couldn’t care.

Billy bumped their hands together and smiled softly, _knowingly_ , as he walked off towards the food truck with Kim at his side. Kim who glanced over her shoulder and sent Jason a mildly disgusted look before turning back.

“He knows,” Jason whispered.

“Of course he knows,” Zack grunted. He swung his leg over the bench and snatched some of Trini’s fries. “You make such a gross display about it.”

Billy’s red pants were fitting rather snug over the curve of his ass, Jason noted as he said, without much focus, “Uh huh.”

Really, _really_  tight.

Jason licked his lips and grabbed his bag. “Hey, so, um, I gotta go. And Billy- probably-” He rubbed his hand through his hair, tryning to think when Billy glanced back at them and grinned, low and like _the fucking Devil_.

He waved happily at them. In the sunlight, Jason could see his nails glinted a polished _red_.

Jason grit his teeth. “I’ll call you guys later.”

“Please don’t,” Trini muttered as Jason stalked off and caught Billy around the waist. Billy grinned, mouth reddened every so slightly by his watermelon smoothie

So maybe an all-red wardrobe wasn’t _totally_ tacky.

Just… only on Billy.

Only ever on Billy.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very into the possessive-bc-it's-my-thing-and-they're-wearing-it trope deal-y so this is probably my favourite prompt I've done so far.


End file.
